Icepaw (Iceflower)
Iceflower is a soft-furred black she-cat with a white chest, paws, tail-tip and underbelly, a long, plumy tail, and bright lime green eyes. __TOC__ '- Personality -' She is very caring and patient, but protective of her friends. She's very shy, but tries her best to be friendly and welcoming. She enjoys talking with her friends, but is usually calm and quiet. usually calm and quiet hahaa have you seen her when she's around sundance or winterpaw calm and quiet doesn't describe her well at all Ice is kind, intelligent, fun, and amazing to anything around her. She is a bright light in this world. Listen to her, always, and never doubt that she is fabulous. ~ Winterwhisper She's almost always on the Live Chat, and she enjoys reviewing warrior names, name generators, and oftentimes reads the fanfiction. She is a Senior Warrior, and officially became Goldenpaw's mentor February 4th, 2017. She's a member of the BlogTeam and the Birthday Tsar on BlogClan, as well as a chat moderator. She's usually hanging around behind the scenes of BlogClan like the creepy stalker she is. (But she really isn't creepy. She'd love to be your friend.) '- Trailing Stars -' She's never written or edited a chapter, but she hopes to. She had a cameo in Chapter 17, written by Meadowpaw. Her name is currently in the Jar, as of February 2017. - Trailing Stars Graphic Novel - Coming Soon. '- Gallery -' Iceflower-1.png Ice.jpeg Sketch-1476415507064.png Iceflower By Maplesky.jpg Doggie.jpeg Kit.jpeg iceflower___lime_green_by_renllaw-dakzqdd.png sketch-1488330587401.png|Credit to Wildpathofshadowclan (Click picture for link)|link=http://wildpathofshadowclan.deviantart.com sketch-1488383444167.png|Credit to Wildpathofshadowclan (click picture for link)|link=http://wildpathofshadowclan.deviantart.com UpzraYM.png|By Kat '- Trivia -' * She takes fursona drawing requests. * She has two dogs, Scarlett and Daisy. * Iceflower changes her name often. * She likes making her own characters. * She enjoys playing NTA. * She's most often found on the Live Chat. * Clanniversary is December 6. * Iceflower's favourite colours are purple, lime green, turquoise, and black. * She enjoys playing games on the Live Chat and has a good memory for names and descriptions. * She enjoys making friends with all of the members of the Blog, but some of her closer friends are Sundance, Emberpaw, Owlwater, Flowerkit, [[Wavesplash|'Wavesplash']], Mistpaw, Gladepaw, Appledapple, Aspenflame, Flowerstream, Poppypaw, ShiveringRose, Winterpaw, Fernpaw, Flame that Shines like Sun, Maplesky, Summerbreeze, and Mistypaw She loves every single one of you and you're all so fabulous and talented <3 * Iceflower has read every Warriors book except the manga series, in which she has only read Rise of Scourge. * She's thinking of changing her description, but she's not sure. * She's been shipped with many people, most notably Sundance (Sunflower), Owlwater (Owlice), Flowerstream (Flicy) and Winterpaw (Winterflower, also the longest standing ship.) * She loves art, music, acting and singing. She owns four instruments, but only plays the piano and the recorder regularly. She also owns a guitar and a violin, and she sings almost non-stop. * She thinks herself to be quite a perfectionist at some things. She enjoys colour-coding, sorting, and arranging things, most specifically items on shelves. * She has recently found out she has hypoglycemia. * She is very active on both the Blog and the wikia, and absolutely loves when new members join. * She became a Senior Warrior January 1st, 2017. (She thinks.) * She takes art requests, and will attempt anything, as long as it isn't inappropriate or too hard. * She is involved in many popular fandoms, including (but not limited to): Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hamilton, Into The Woods, The Lunar Chronicles, and is a huge Disney fan. * She loves art, and enjoys colouring and drawing. * She is obsessed with photography, art, singing, reading, acting, writing, and gymnastics. * She likes physical activity/sports, and used to play soccer. She is a gymnast. (And a bad one, at that! :P) Category:She-cat Category:Hypersonic Hedgehogs Category:Neon Weasels Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentor Category:BlogTeam Member Category:Chatmod Category:Talented Tigers Category:StarClan Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Bookish Birds Category:Wiki Administrator Category:Blog Administrator Category:Wiki Bureaucrat Category:Medicine Cat